


His Butler,Linguistic Lesson

by thedezgyrl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Ciel Phantomive is a Brat, Friendship, Germany, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Languages and Linguistics, Love, M/M, Manga, Romance, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has an upcoming public engagement in Germany. Meanwhile Sebastian beats the language into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler,Linguistic Lesson

It was in the middle of the afternoon and the sunlight shone in through one of the big windows. Sebastian stood in front of Ciel's schooling desk, a vein not so subtly popping off of his forehead, and he wore a sweetheart smile. The combination meaning he was pissed but tried to conceal it and it was not going in his favor.

There was a loud 'thwacking' sound as the teacher's pointer struck the board, "Master. You need to get that pronunciation correct and to quit calling me a 'dog'. Your trip to Hamburg is soon and we do not want you to dreadfully disappoint."

"Tch." Is all the earl muttered as his gaze drifted to the window and looked out at the sprawling lawn of the Phantomhive estate. The boy was completely uninterested in the subject of foreign language especially that of German. "Why must I be bombarded with guttural gibberish when I have you, my fluent 'Hund' (dog)."

Sebastian's eyebrows nearly shot off the top of his head. It had been nearly two years since Ciel had been this obstinate. Without a word the young lord was snatched up from his chair and soundlessly laid a top of his desk bottom up. His head abruptly turned and his cerulean eye widened as the demon procured a yard stick.

"Wh-what do you think you are doing S-Sebas-chin!" The earl cried out in panic as his britches were pulled down to his ankles and his smooth, rounded bottom showed.

The butler ignored him raising his hand gripped about the yard stick and there was a 'wooshing' sound as it arced through the air, and a near deafening 'thwuck' where wood met skin.

"Aah! Sebastian that hurt you devil!" Ciel cried as he tried to wriggle free and his master continued to hold him down still ignoring him. Another wail of pain as he was struck again and again and again. Finally when the little lord could cry no more and almost faded out from the pain. The skin of his arse fully swollen. The butler finally stopped and smirked, "How do you say 'friend' and it better sound proper now."

"Fr-Freund" Ciel whimpered tears still streaking his face.

"Gut gemacht mein Meister!" Sebastian said ecstatically.


End file.
